Childe of Evil
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: Tilly Lupin is the olny daughter of Remus Lupin. Her life is strange, she can read minds, speak to snakes, and has a cobra Animagus from. But they truth of her powers ly with her 'other' father. Note: this is a slash fic. SSxRL, LVxRL, RWxOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Childe of Evil

Chapter One- Slytherin the Family

* * *

Tilly Lupin sat at the breakfast table. It was the day before she started at Hogwarts and she was so excited to go some where she was considered 'normal'. But her father, Remus Lupin, knew that were her other parent came from a the only think that would shun her from the wizarding world.

"Til, you know that we are to keep where your other parent came from a secret." Remus said.

"Yes, daddy. No one will know." She made as if she was zipping her lips.

"And you powers."

"But, daddy, I can not even change into my cobra form?"

"Ok you can do that but no of the mind reading or speaking to snakes. You can not do that. Know one must know." Tilly nodded.

"Will Harry be there?"

"Yes, he is a year above you."

"Why? We are just six months apart."

"Yes but you have to be eleven before September first. And you were not. Which means that you will be older than most of your peers."

"And smarter." She smiled. Remus started teaching her about magic the past year. She knew basic thinks and excelled in potions. She was as good as any second year. Remus would talk to Dumbledore about that.

"Ok miss smarty pants. Go put your shoes on, we need to got to Diagon Alley." Tilly put her napkin down and ran to her room. Remus cleared the table and put her food in a bag. Tilly was small for her age, but she had an appetite that would never quit. _Well at least she got something from me._

_That is not true father. I got you hair and eyes not…_

"Tilly what have I told you about reading my mind."

"Sorry daddy." She smiled at her father's smile. He handed her, her bag and her sweater. She had a real bad reaction to the cold. It is was a little bit below room temp she would start feeling sluggish, and freezing.

They walked the seven miles to the Leaky Cauldron, walked up the stairs to Diagon

Alley. Tilly loved this place all the people, sounds and smells. They walked into Ollivander's. The old man greeted him and helped her get a wand. She came out with a twelve inch willow wand with a rare filler, snake venom. Next to Flourish and Blotts where they ran into Harry and the Weasley's. Tilly ran up to Harry, hugging him.

"Harry I have not seen you in forever." She smiled as Remus hugged Harry too.

"Remus this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and this is their children Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. And Percy is around here some where. This is Hermione Granger." Harry pointed to a bushy, brown haired girl. "Everyone this is Remus Lupin and his daughter, Tilly Lupin."

"Harry, do you like Hogwarts?" Tilly asked.

"Yes it is very fun."

"Except for Potions." Ron piped in.

"I love to make potions." Tilly said, smiling at Ron. Remus greeted the others.

"Tilly we must be going to get your potion ingredients. And I want you get you a rat before going home."

"But Daddy I want a snake."

"Yes, _Daddy_ why don't you get your little girl what she wants." Remus turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind him.

"Lucius, I do not think it is any of your business what I get my little girl." Remus took Tilly by the hand and dragged her out in to the street.

"Daddy, was that Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes." Tilly followed her father to the Apothecary and got the different potion things. But as they were going out he saw Severus Snape. The man was in flowing black robes, his hands full of bags.

"Hello Lupin." He said, greeting Remus. "And who is this?"

"My daughter, Tilly." Tilly bowed to the other man.

"How are you Severus?" Remus asked.

"Well as to be expected. I did not you got married."

"No I am not."

"Oh, she died." Severus said looking at Tilly.

"No, she didn't." Tilly answered. Then she turned to her father. "Can I go get some candy/" Remus nodded and gave her some money. Severus pulled Remus into an alley.

"You have not been with a woman?" Severus said laying his things down and hugging Remus.

"No Sev. I was with a man and I got pregnant." Remus kissed his old lover.

"It was not me, was it?"

"No Severus. It was after we broke up." Severus cupped Remus ass, kneading it.

"Do I know him?"

"I do not want to talk about it." Remus said pushing himself away from Severus. "I need to go to Tilly. I have to buy her a present." Remus started to walk away.

"Remus, I want to come to Hogwarts, with your daughter. I want to be with you again." Severus said as Remus walked away.

"I will."

-----

"Lupin, Tilly." Remus sat next to Dumbledore, his fingers crossed. _Gryffindor, Gryffindor. _He thought to himself.

Tilly got on the stool and had the hat placed an her. "Slytherin." Her eyes went cold. _His house_. She thought as she took her place next to her classmates.


End file.
